


The Curse of a Lonely Heart

by Wolf_By_Moonlight



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_By_Moonlight/pseuds/Wolf_By_Moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Hobbit Kink Meme</p>
<p>
  <i>One member of the company murders another</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of a Lonely Heart

Bofur was in love with Fili.

Every moment he spent with the young prince only affirmed this. Fili was brave and loyal and caring. And he was beautiful. Bofur admired his golden hair, the strength in his limbs, his broad shoulders. Bofur wanted him.

Bofur would make Fili his.

He could make it work, he was sure. He would make his move tomorrow, at morn. He would ask the Prince to allow him to court him. Fili would not refuse, this he was certain of. How could he when they were so obviously meant to be together?

With that decided he settled down on the roll mat, and drifted into sweet dreams of a golden dwarf.

The next morning Bofur woke with the sun and the gentle warble of birds just awakening. He was excited, today was the day. He got up quickly to make himself presentable, carrying out his morning routine with eager haste. He stopped briefly only to gather a handful of wild flowers and then hurried back to the group, just as the others were beginning to rise. Fili was already up and he turned, surprised when Bofur quickly caught him by the arm and steered him away from the others.

"Bofur, what's going on?" The other dwarf looked bemused as Bofur pulled him up short, taking deep breaths to steel himself. _He won't refuse_. He reassured himself. He cleared his throat.

"Fili, I, um mean, well," he shuffled awkwardly before pulling the flowers out from behind his back and shoving them into Fili's chest. "I would like to court you." He finished in a rush. Fili looked stunned, his hands coming up automatically to catch the flowers against his chest. Bofur admired the red flush that stole across his cheeks and down his neck, he really was a beautiful dwarf. Fili looked away awkwardly, casting a glance back towards the others.

"Bofur, I'm flattered but, well I'm not really interested in you that way." Bofur's stomach sank sickeningly, _Wait, what?_ What did he mean _not interested_ , didn't he know that they were meant to be? Maybe he was just worried about what the others would think. Yes, that must be it. He chuckled.

"Fili, don't worry about the others, I'm sure your Uncle will understand that we want to be together, that we love each other." He smiled. Fili just looked confused.

"No, Bofur, I'm not worried about Uncle. I just don't…like you _that_ way. Thanks anyway." he tried to hand the flowers back but Bofur didn't move to take them so Fili set them on the ground by his feet and, with an apologetic smile, turned and hurried back towards the others. Bofur was rooted to the spot. He didn't understand. Why would Fili reject him? Didn't he love him? Did he love someone else? Suddenly every innocent interaction seemed damning. Fili was in love with someone else, that's why he wouldn't be with Bofur.

He watched with growing annoyance the casual affection which he showed to the rest of the company - in particular his brother and Uncle - the way he would brush his arm reassuringly against his brothers', the friendly hand on the shoulder as he passed Gloin, the pat on the back for Ori. He burned with jealousy, a restless furious beast that raged within him, snarling and biting whenever Fili touched another. The Prince was _his._ The beast swelled within him. _MINE_ it roared. Bofur was determined that the golden prince would be his.

That night, Bofur took the first watch. The night was crisp and cool, a smattering of silver stars winking down at him. He shook Fili’s shoulder, holding a finger to his lips. Fili woke slowly, confused.

“Come with me, it’s important,” Bofur whispered. Fili, trustingly, hurried to comply. When they reached the edges of the forest Bofur smiled apologetically before swinging outwards, catching Fili on the side of his head and knocking him to the floor. Fili, disoriented, struggled to get up but Bofur followed him down.

He pressed his weight down on top of Fili, trapping his weakly kicking legs. He pressed his palm over Fili's mouth so that his distressed noises wouldn't wake the others. Bofur didn't want to be disturbed. Fili stared up at him with hazy eyes and a deep look of betrayal as Bofur gently brushed a strand of his lovely golden hair away from his face.

"So pretty," he sighed wistfully. He tenderly stroked the vulnerable skin at his neck before he spread his fingers out and curled them over his throat. It fit so perfectly in his grip. This was meant to be.

"If I can't have you Fili, than nobody can." he murmured softly and pressed down. Fili's eyes widened, and he made another weak attempt at pushing Bofur away from him. The desperation on his face was beautiful, Bofur thought. He leaned closer and nuzzled against the side of Fili's face, nose against his temple. He breathed in the sweet, musky smell of his skin. He was going to miss this. 

Fili’s mouth gaped open in a desperate attempt to draw in air, and he floundered beneath Bofur. The hands that had been pushing against him now clawed at his fingers, trying to pry them from Fili’s throat.

Bofur admired the red tinge that flushed the young prince’s face, the wild, pleading look in his eyes. Not long later he watched as Fili’s eyes unfocused and his hands fell away to land with a soft thump onto the grass.

He kept squeezing for several minutes more. He had to be sure. 

When he didn’t move again, Bofur sat back, releasing him. The beast within him was appeased. Fili was his now, could never be anybody elses. Bofur had made sure of that. He had been the last face he had seen, the last touch he had felt. They could finally be together, without anybody coming between them.

He carefully stroked his fingers against the soft skin of Fili’s cheek. He was curious, he could admit that. Cautiously he leaned down and pressed his lips to gradually cooling ones. Bofur imagined that he could almost breathe life back into the body beneath him. But then he would just have to take it away again. Fili’s life belonged to him now. He sat up and gently pulled the still warm body into his lap, cradling him gently to his chest.

That was the sight that beheld the company the next morning. Bofur tenderly holding the stiffening corpse of their prince. Kili screamed Fili’s name, at the same time that Thorin roared in anger and rushed forwards, grabbing Bofur roughly by the collar and heaving upwards. The body was dragged along with him as Bofur refused to relinquish his grip. Fili was his after all. No matter what, Thorin couldn’t have him.

Thorin dropped him, disgusted at the sight. Kili fell to his knees beside Bofur, desperately trying to pry his brother from his grasp. The older dwarf snarled at him.

“He’s mine! You can’t have him anymore! I made sure of that!” Bofur growled. Thorin lunged for him, his fist catching the other dwarf full in the face, sending him reeling backwards. He followed him down, pummelling him angrily as Kili’s wails rang in his ears.

The company looked on, shocked. Bombur and Bifur especially could not quite believe what was happening. That it was Bofur, of all of them, who had committed such an atrocious act was the most surprising. Dwalin stepped forwards and reluctantly pulled Thorin away from the now unconscious dwarf.

“Thorin stop. It isn’t worth it, we should wait until a proper trial can be carried out.” Dwalin didn’t sound too certain as he watched Kili gather his brother into his arms, sobbing desperately. Thorin resisted for a moment and then seemed to collapse in on himself.

He knelt beside Kili and gently reached out to close his nephew’s eyes. Dwalin looked away, as tears started to drip steadily down Thorin’s cheeks.

Kili was curled over his brother, forehead pressed against his. His sobs had quieted to soft whimpers, his face wet. Thorin drew both his nephews close.

He would make sure that once Erebor was reclaimed Fili would have his justice. And if Bofur were to have an unfortunate accident before they reached Erebor, well, it was simply the hazards of their quest.


End file.
